


You got me in flames

by jeondemuse



Series: boys in uniform got me feelin' some type of way [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, KINKS THERE ARE KINKS, M/M, Smut, firefighter!jin, gotbang, jinkook - Freeform, main pairing is of course Jinkook, officer!Jungkook, oh my god why am i so bad at this, there are mentions of other pairings here but i didnt put it down, tying of belt, uhm yeah god this is awks, yugy/youngjae/hoseok are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeondemuse/pseuds/jeondemuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook has a crush on the pretty firefighter from the fire department a couple streets down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me in flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckmejinxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckmejinxxx/gifts).



> this is for my all my jinkook shippers, but really this is for karen who thought of this whole idea and this is pretty much my birthday gift to you, enjoy baby doll <3
> 
> AND I FREAKING WROTE SMUT-ISH?! ITS THERE OH MY GOD, HOW?! I DO NOT KNOW. ITS NOT ME. PLEASE SAVE ME.
> 
> *also un-beta'd, if someone would like to beta for me that'd be great, hit me up!*

 

 

Jungkook goes into the station, bag of doughnuts on hand. Namjoon follows behind him, his aviators rising up against his nose as he breaks into a yawn.

 

“Good morning!” the voices resound, a mixture of high pitched ‘too happy for seven in the morning’ greetings and that one low lazy drawl they know belongs to Yoongi.

 

“Morning,” Namjoon greets, Jungkook only nod his head as he heads towards their break room.

 

“So what’s up for today?” he hears Namjoon ask.

 

He gets back to his cubicle in time for him to hear Yoongi’s lazy explanation.

 

“Just paperwork, our fire friends are coming over to do some inspection,” Yoongi shrugs as he turns back to face his computer. Mark, his partner, starts to debrief him on the patrol he did the night before.

 

“Oh and, Jungkook?” Yoongi looks over at him, waiting for the boy to look at him.

 

“Try not to embarrass us with your cute crush on Seokjin,” Yoongi smirks and everyone in the station laughs, Taehyung and BamBam reaching over their shared cubicle to high five Yoongi.

 

“Shut the hell up! I do not have a crush on him!” Jungkook yells, deflating against his seat.

 

To be perfectly honest, it was absolutely not Jungkook’s fault that he started to develop feelings for the hot fireman. It really wasn’t his fault that Seokjin looked amazing in his firefighter uniform. It also wasn’t his fault that the first time he had met him, he had basically felt him up.

 

So, it went down like this.

 

Namjoon had forgotten to grab his usual coffee at his usual café mainly because he woke up late and needing to also pick Jungkook up, he had to forgo one of two things. Not get his cup of coffee or not pick Jungkook up. Of course, him being an amazing partner, he had to leave behind his precious caffeine.

 

But of course, Namjoon thought he’d just simply make some coffee once they reach the station. It was roughly seven fifteen in the morning when Jungkook saw his life flash before his eyes.

 

He had followed Namjoon into the break room to get a doughnut and everything was going well. Namjoon was telling him of some news report he read last night and then Jungkook was seeing red.

 

The fire alarm rang as the coffee machine started to erupt and burn, fire spreading across the space of their break room.

 

“What the fuck did you do!” Yoongi ran into the room, extinguisher on hand.

 

“Guys, fire department’s already here!” Mark yells and almost in the speed of light, three guys walk into their break room and take care of the growing fire in less than five seconds.

 

The prettiest of them, Jungkook thinks, walks up towards Namjoon and gives him a debriefing of safety protocol.

 

“My name is Seokjin, please be careful next time!” he had smiled and Jungkook probably saw angels floating above him.

 

“Sorry for the trouble, would you guys like to have some doughnuts on the way out?” Namjoon offers, sheepish smile gracing his face.

 

Jungkook moves then, towards the other coffee maker they have (which already had a fresh pot of coffee, Namjoon neglected to see this earlier) and offers the three guys a cup. Seokjin, smiles at him and nods his head, the other two guys making small talk with the others.

 

“He’s a klutz, I was here and I don’t even know how he started the fire,” Jungkook smiled and Seokjin laughed, bright and squeaky and oh so lovely.

 

“No worries, I’ve seen worse,” Jin had winked at him and that’s when it all starts to spiral out of control.

 

Jungkook had his hand outstretched, to hand him the cup of coffee, but his motor skills disappear with that wink so instead of giving Seokjin the cup, he actually throws it at him. The boy had yelled, hot liquid seeping through his uniform.

 

“Shit I am so sorry!” Jungkook moves to dab paper towel on his chest, but again motor skills were zero, so he ends up dabbing paper towel on his abdomen, moving lower as the liquid spreads out through the fabric.

 

“It’s okay, I can take care of it!” Seokjin blushed, but Jungkook doesn’t notice and Taehyung had to literally remove Jungkook away from Seokjin because he was about to dab the paper towel on the man’s crotch.

 

“Well this has been eventful!” Seokjin had said before calling his boys and moving out of the station.

 

Jungkook watched as they left and when he returns back to his cubicle he had quite literally become the butt of jokes for the rest of the day.

 

And now he hides his face as he recounts the events. Because the next time he saw Seokjin it hadn’t even been a week. Namjoon had once again somehow caused their microwave to blow up, and this time Seokjin came alone and something posses Jungkook’s tongue he swears because instead of saying ‘thank you for coming by’ he ends up saying ‘thank you for being a fuck up’.

 

From then on, Jungkook had made it a point to never be around whenever a fire hazard happens. He hides out in their locker room during routine check-ups because he fears that he’ll say something absurd again. Because he will. He knows it.

 

Everyone else thinks it’s cute how stupid he gets when he’s around Seokjin, and they’ve only been in the same space a handful of times.

 

And today is no exception. He’s about to stand up, find his place inside the locker room when the doors of the station burst open. Seokjin is leading them; Hoseok (with whom he had gotten to know on a personal level only because he’s like Namjoon’s best friend) hugs Namjoon as he passes by his cubicle. Yugyeom, and Youngjae appear right behind them, enthusiastically waving at everyone but jumping to hug BamBam (whom, he finds out a little later, are also their little rookie’s best friends. Jungkook thinks it's a small, small world).

 

He has no time to hide and Seokjin is three feet away from him and he feels his insides curl up because goddamn Seokjin looks hot, all of them wearing a casual navy polo with the fire department’s emblem and cargo pants, and it honestly isn’t anything special but Seokjin definitely looks out of this world stunning.

 

That’s probably the one thing he regrets about constantly hiding out. He has missed Seokjin visiting them in his uniform.

 

“Hello Jungkook,” Seokjin smiles at him and Jungkook physically makes himself smile that sweet smile of his but Namjoon shoves his elbow towards his ribs and he’s about to curse him out when he looks down at his computer screen and sees his reflection.

 

He’s fucking scowling, what in the fuck is wrong with his face.

 

“Uh, hey Seokjin,” Jungkook manages to say and he reaches over to shake hands, bro hug, _something_ , but what he ends up doing is the complete opposite.

 

Everyone bursts into fits of laughter when Seokjin coughs, keeling over because Jungkook decides that instead of patting him on the arm, it would totally be cute and romantic to punch his crush on the gut.

 

“I am so sorry, there’s something wrong with him,” Yoongi glares over at Taehyung, eyes speaking words that only Taehyung could possibly understand. The younger boy moves and takes Jungkook to the back, towards the break room.

 

“So, uh we’re going to get started,” he hears Seokjin say before Taehyung closes the door.

 

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Taehyung fiercely whispers and Jungkook drops to the ground, rolls around it, and finally gets up and pulls his hair out (figuratively).

 

“I don’t fucking _know,_ my body doesn’t work properly when I’m around him!” Jungkook cries out and Taehyung sympathetically pouts.

 

“That’s actually really cute, if it weren’t for the fact that you constantly make yourself look like an ass in front of him,” Taehyung pats him on the shoulder and Jungkook sinks lower into the floor.

 

“I seriously don’t know what to do,” Jungkook moves over to the corner, sulkily bringing his knees to his chest.

 

“Well, you can’t stay here forever,” Taehyung pats him on the head.

 

“What choice do I have!”

 

 

-

 

 

He comes into work the next day, Namjoon briefing him on the actual inspection that went down in the car ride to the station.

 

He thinks, maybe, his coworkers and fellow officers would let him off today. But, even good people have an evil side. Yoongi and Mark have literally made fun of him all morning, Namjoon had even started to put in his own jokes and he looks over to his good pal Taehyung for some backup but the boy is hysterical as he laughs over everything Yoongi says.

 

And he’s had enough.

 

“Why don’t you just tell him you like him instead of punching his pretty face?” Bambam says through his giggles.

 

“How about you shut the fuck up!” Jungkook retorts back.

 

“Whoa there kiddo, we’re just trying to help advance your love life,” Yoongi smiles as he brings two hands up.

 

“How about you worry about your own love life ‘cause a little birdie told me that you’ve been quite boring in bed!” Jungkook shouts and he hears Taehyung gasp from across his cubicle. The boy immediately stands up to look over and he’s only greeted with Yoongi’s ice stare.

 

“Jungkook, you don’t need to be so angry, we just want you and Seokjin to work out, you guys would be cute together,” Namjoon brings a hand on his shoulder, simmering him down as he nods for him to take a seat.

 

He sighs in defeat because yeah he fucking knows his boys only have his back, even if they do it in less loving ways. He shouts his apology towards Yoongi who responds with mock acceptance as he drags Taehyung into the break room.

 

“Honestly, Seokjin probably likes you back,” Mark softly adds and it almost lifts the tension that had built up in the room.

 

“Yeah! He keeps coming back here even when you literally threaten his existence!” Bambam clasps his hands together, a bright smile gracing his face.

 

“Yeah dude, how ‘bout we get some fresh air and we can talk more about it,” Namjoon smiles down at him and he sighs again, letting Namjoon lift him up and lug him towards their police car.

 

They drive around the town a couple of times, even make a short drive into the city and Jungkook slightly feels better. He has always been thankful for Namjoon being an extremely patient partner. Also thanks him for listening to his endless whining because he even knows he’s fucking annoying.

 

They get back to the station a little into the night. Everyone else had gone out for their patrol so they’re left alone. Namjoon tells him he’s going to make coffee for the both of them, instant this time, and Jungkook sighs as he drags himself back to his desk.

 

And honestly, he thinks Namjoon _must_ have died because it does not take thirty minutes to make instant coffee. So he makes his way to the break room and is quite surprised to find that Namjoon has not died.

 

He’s not even in the fucking room.

 

But Seokjin is.

 

“Hey Jungkook,” he greets, smiling softly as he uncrosses his legs and stands up, moving towards Jungkook who is standing completely frozen under the doorframe.

 

“Uh, fuck, where’s Namjoon?” Jungkook looks around but he already knows the answer.

 

“He left, through the back. The other guys told me to stay here and wait for you,” he tells him and Jungkook doesn’t understand.

 

“Wait for me here? For what?” Jungkook actually says without sounding too rough, like how he usually sounds when he’s around Seokjin.

 

“I wanted to ask you out, on a date,” Seokjin looks at him, smiles even wider when he sees Jungkook turning pink.

 

“Me?” and he really doesn’t understand why someone as angelic as Seokjin would even want to go on a date with him when he’s been nothing but a complete ass towards him.

 

“Yes you, you’re cute, Namjoon already told me about your little crush. But not like I didn’t know already,” he giggles and Jungkook feels his heart burst into a thousand pieces.

 

“It’s been a little hard for me though,” and Jungkook will forever bury the image of Seokjin pouting in his mind.

 

“I am so sorry, uhm about that,” Jungkook scratches the back of his neck and he tries to explain but it’s actually harder to say but Seokjin moves even closer until he’s only a breath away from him.

 

“How about you say yes to the date and make it up to me?” Seokjin looks at him, his smile fading as something a lot more like desire fills his features and Jungkook gulps because holy fuck, angel Seokjin is fucking sexy.

 

Jungkook nods his head and Seokjin kisses his cheek, pats him on the butt as he moves to leave.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says over his shoulder and then he’s out the door. Jungkook stares after him, in slight disbelief because did that really just happen. Did Seokjin really just ask him out and did he really accept. He pinches himself hard on the forearm and it fucking hurts so he knows it’s not a dream.

 

Namjoon appears from somewhere upstairs, smiling at him as he slings an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Let’s go lover boy,” he says as he leads him back outside towards where he had parked his car.

 

 

-

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning (late afternoon to be exact), he gets a text message both from Namjoon and Yoongi that he doesn’t need to come in for his night shift today and he was about to text why not when gets a text message from an unknown number about unknown person picking him up in fifteen minutes.

 

He gets a call from the unknown number a couple minutes later when he realizes that, that text message was sent half an hour ago.

 

“Hey, it’s Seokjin, did you not see my message?”

 

“Oh shit! Sorry, I just woke up and I forgot to save your number last night and yeah shit, sorry I’ll get ready now!” he hurries to say but his nerves settle down when he hears Seokjin laugh on the other end of the line.

 

“No worries, I’m actually outside your door,” he tells him and Jungkook half yells as he stumbles out of his blanket and bolts to his front door.

 

He looks through the peephole first and just like he said, Seokjin is standing in front of his door. He opens it and Seokjin turns around, smiling as he looks him up and down.

 

“I’m… gonna shower, make yourself at home!” Jungkook leaves the door open for Seokjin as he runs back inside and into the bathroom.

 

He thinks this day is already going bad, though he rushes into his shower and picks out a safe outfit to put on. He comes back out to Seokjin in under twenty minutes, the older man standing in the middle of his living room, eyeing all the certificates and awards he had earned throughout college and his time at the precinct.

 

“Hey,” Jungkook shyly says and Seokjin flinches, turning around to face him.

 

“Sorry, was just amazed at all the stuff you’ve accomplished,” Seokjin’s smiles fills Jungkook with so much warmth that he can feel himself turn into a puddle of goo.

 

“It’s nothing much,” Jungkook blushes but Seokjin shakes his head.

 

“It’s amazing,” Seokjin looks into his eyes and Jungkook can feel that the words mean something a little different.

 

Jungkook leads them out of his apartment and from there Seokjin leads him outside and towards his parked car.

 

“By the way, you look really good, even outside of your uniform,” Seokjin tells him.

 

“You-you do too,” Jungkook bites his lower lip and Seokjin finds it adorable.

 

“Where are we going?” Jungkook asks once he’s buckled in his seat, Seokjin pulling out into the street.

 

“I know this really great ramen place, someone told me you liked ramen so I just thought it’d be good if I took you there, it’s my favorite place to be honest,” Seokjin tells him and he feels quite happy at both the mention of food and the fact that Seokjin was so thoughtful enough to go to somewhere that he knows he’d like.

 

And as if he didn’t think Seokjin was the embodiment of perfection already, he was a complete gentleman throughout their date. The ramen was fucking amazing, Seokjin told so many lame jokes but Jungkook found himself laughing hysterically at all of them, and he even fucking paid for the entire bill (which he knows was expensive as hell because they literally had two bowls each and like three other plates of food and they were even offered dessert but Seokjin winked at him as he told the waiter that they’ll have dessert another time).

 

He’s actually about to ask him what he meant but he sees his apartment building off into the distance. Seokjin parks a block away and walks him all the way back until they’re face to face in front of Jungkook’s apartment room.

 

“I had a good time Jungkook, I’m glad you’re not an actual jerk,” Seokjin laughs when Jungkook hangs his head low, hands clasping together, ready to apologize about his behavior again.

 

“It’s nice to finally be able to say things I actually mean,” Jungkook shakes his head and Seokjin wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist, bringing him closer.

 

“Next time, how about I show you around the department. I can show you my fire truck,” Seokjin winks.

 

“Your fire truck!?” Jungkook looks on, wide-eyed.

 

“Yes, and the actual vehicle if you’d like,” he winks again and Jungkook literally wants to whine and protest because Seokjin did not just make a sexual innuendo but his lips become preoccupied, soft lips molding against his own.

 

When they break apart, Seokjin pats him on the butt again before bidding him goodbye.

 

Jungkook somehow makes it back to his room; mind reeling and he feels like he’s floating on cloud nine, Seokjin’s face filing up his vision.

 

 

-

 

 

It only takes one week for them to meet again, in a professional setting though.

 

Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, and BamBam get called over to the fire department late into the night. Apparently there was a burglary around and the suspect had escaped into their building,

 

It had only been Seokjin and Hoseok around, closing up when the burglar appeared. It wasn’t that big of a job, the dude was incredibly stupid because he managed to lock himself up in the garage where there is no real exit (because the doors where the fire trucks go out from can only be opened from upstairs, where Seokjin and Hoseok had been in). Taehyung and BamBam bring the idiot to the precinct and Namjoon goes over some paperwork with Hoseok.

 

So, Jungkook is left alone again with Seokjin to do some follow up questions with him. He finishes the mini report in ten minutes and moves to head back to the cop car when he sees that the car is gone.

 

“Namjoon told me to take you home,” Seokjin smiles and Jungkook groans.

 

As much as he loves his partner, he really cannot entertain the idea that the man is playing matchmaker in his love life.

 

“I’m going to punch him on the face when I see him, I need to file this report,” Jungkook sighs.

 

“He also told me that he’d do it, Hoseok’s statement is enough he said,” Seokjin links their fingers together and brings him down to where the trucks are parked.

 

“You’re actually fucking showing me your fire truck,” Jungkook scoffs but Seokjin just shushes him.

 

“This is perfect timing actually,” Seokjin shoves him towards one of the larger fire trucks, pushing him to go up until they’re just against the hydraulic platform situated at the top.

 

Jungkook stumbles and falls the cool metal and then he feels hands against his waist, his eyes opening and looking up over at Seokjin who moves to loom over him.

 

There’s something cold against his wrist and then a faint click and then he notices it.

 

“You kinky fucker,” Jungkook smirks when he sees his right wrist handcuffed to the railing of the platform.

 

“Always wanted to play with handcuffs,” Seokjin smiles down at him, he straddles Jungkook and dips down to kiss him, tongue drifting out as he spreads his lips apart.

 

Seokjin hadn’t even started but Jungkook was already a panting mess. He grabs hold of Seokjin’s hair as the older man moves lower, unlatching his duty belt and unzipping his pants.

 

“We don’t have much time so I hope my mouth is good enough for you, for tonight at least,” Seokjin mumbles against the Jungkook’s throbbing cock.

 

“Your mouth is fucking good enou-“ he starts but gets rudely (pleasantly) interrupted when he feels Seokjin’s tongue lick a stripe on the head, he stops for the longest second Jungkook had ever felt to bring his boxers lower and Jungkook groans, pulling Seokjin’s hair tighter against his grip when the man dips back down taking him in one go.

 

And it’s absolutely messy but it turns Jungkook into a writhing mess when he strains to hold unto something, more difficult now that his right arm is unavailable to latch against Seokjin’s back. So, because he’s so lost in the pleasure and _needs_ to bring Seokjin so much closer, he grips his legs around Seokjin’s waist and rocks with the rhythm of his bobbing.

 

“Fuck-“ Seokjin moans when Jungkook thrusts a little too deep into the back of his throat.

 

“So-sorry, fuck I’m close,” Jungkook moans, detangling his free hand from Seokjin’s hair to clamp over his mouth.

 

Seokjin does something magical with his mouth, a mixture of sucking and licking that brings Jungkook overboard and he’s convulsing as he comes right into Seokjin’s mouth. He wants to apologize but when he opens his eyes, he moans deeply at the sight of his cum stringing down on Seokjin’s plush and deliciously pink lips.

 

“Fucking hell,” Jungkook groans and Seokjin moves up, kissing him until he’s winding down from his climax.

 

“Round two?” Seokjin looks over at him as he licks his fingers, other hand moving to lift Jungkook’s hips up and against the railing so he can have better access to his ass (which Jungkook has grown to realize, Seokjin fucking loves).

 

Seokjin takes off his belt and ties up Jungkook’s other wrist against the railing, keeping him locked in front of him. He smiles at him and traces his fingers back over Jungkook’s entrance, head tilted as he raises an eyebrow.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Jungkook breathes out.

 

“Oh trust me, I’m going to do more than just fuck you,” Seokjin mouths against his lips and Jungkook can feel the shiver run up and down his spine.

 

“So baby, you ready?” he asks and Jungkook couldn’t shake his head ‘yes’ fast enough.

 

 

-

 

 

The next day he comes in to the station, he receives a round of applause.

 

“What’s the occasion?” Jungkook looks confused, turns his head to question Namjoon but his stupid partner is just grinning all too knowingly.

 

“You finally got laid by Seokjin, it’s a cause for absolute celebration kiddo,” Yoongi takes his hand and high fives himself with it, Mark laughs next to him.

 

“If you want, I can give you more toys… for you know… later use,” Taehyung whispers into his hear and he shoves the boy away, eyeing Yoongi again.

 

“Fuck you all, you fuckers,” he raises his middle finger up and pouts, looking to Namjoon for support.

 

“Alright, alright, give the kid a break, it’s not everyday that he gets to have hot sex on a fire truck,” Namjoon hides his laughter behind his hand, but everyone else isn’t as polite.

 

“Wow thanks Namjoon, you’re such a good pal,” Jungkook rolls his eyes and Namjoon completely ignores the sarcasm as he smiles down at him, all cute dimples and innocent and perkily says ‘it’s what I’m here for kid!’ and he swears he doesn’t know why he even works together with a bunch of assholes.

 

“No okay, but seriously guys we actually have a ton of paperwork to do,” Mark says and ultimately semi saves the day. Jungkook mouths a ‘thank you’ towards him, even though he is still considered a jerk for laughing at him earlier.

 

It isn’t until halfway through the day, finally the station gets quiet as everyone actually starts to work, that he gets a personal call from Seokjin, asking what time he’s off and if he’d like to have dinner with him. He unfortunately has the night shift but he looks over at Namjoon and the boy turns his head slowly, already feeling the question formulating even before he hears it.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you owe me,” he says when Jungkook turns to him with pleading eyes.

 

“I mean I don’t owe you anything after you threw me under the bus, but sure I guess I can set you up with the cute paramedic you constantly eye-fuck when we pass by the hospital on our patrol,” Jungkook shrugs and everyone literally turns to them and suddenly the quiet, peace that had transcended over the station breaks apart.

 

“You like someone from the prettymedics?!” BamBam yells and Namjoon rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Namjoon whispers to Jungkook and the boy flees before Namjoon does anything to hurt him. Which rarely happens because the guy ends up hurting himself first (a plan he will surely use later on).

 

“Bye losers!” he screams out as he bolts out the door, running to the bus stop a couple of blocks away from the station.

 

He meets Seokjin at that same ramen place where they had their first date. And it goes just as well as that time. But this time, it ends with Seokjin officially asking him out and Jungkook happily accepting, leaning up to kiss him tenderly.

 

“So, how was your day at the station?” Seokjin asks as they walk home together.

 

“Oh my god, I work with fucking assholes, do you know what they said?,” he starts and Seokjin smiles down at him as he listens to Jungkook recount the fiasco of a day he’s had.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series, some members are not mentioned because they will appear later on. For those that were mentioned that didn't have lines, that will also change <3
> 
> but goodbye, I have to go cleanse my sins now T_____T
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr!](http://singingkook.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
